005. Small packages
005. Small packages is the fifth level in the game BFDIA 5b. It introduces the usages of wooden boxes, metal boxes and lifting other objects. Appearance This level can be split into five sections. Book starts in the first section on a high ledge, with spikes below. The second section has five platforms. The second and third from the top have spikes, while the top platform has the wooden crate. The third section has an alcove with a very high Win Token and a passageway with the floor and ceiling covered in spikes. The fourth section starts with a low passageway leading to a metal box, with a large platform, two small square platforms, and ceiling spikes up above. the fifth section is a passageway to the door, albeit behind a tall wall. Guide This is possibly the hardest level for beginners, as in the earlier levels, they could do it with ease, but when on this level, they are met with new features, and harder challenges all of the sudden. First, jump down the ledge where you started on. While falling, remember to go left (by pressing the left arrow key, to avoid the spikes. Next, jump on the first ledge on second section of the level, then the second ledge. When jumping to the third ledge, remember to have your timing right, as the fourth section will block your jump mid-air, making your jump shorter. While jumping, don't go forward too much, as there are spikes on the wall. Remember to do so on the fourth ledge. After picking up the wooden box, just fall straight down. When approaching the gap with the spikes, throw the wooden box when you are at the edge of the gap's platform. If you do this while running, or do it too far behind, the box probably wouldn't be near enough for you to jump over the gap. However, running while you are far from the edge of the platform could still result in the box just at Book's jumping range, and the box to the other side. If you do this correctly, jump on the wooden box, and then to the other side. After that, you will see a metal box. As you are on the platform that the metal box was on, run to the edge of that platform, and then perform a jump-throw, having the box just barely on the platform above. Next, jump on that platform. Remember to carry the metal box that you just threw on with you to the wall of the platform. There, preform the same run-jump-throw like before on the taller platform to the first small square platform, and then jump on it. After that, jump and throw the metal box to the second square platform, then, jump on it. Now, preform the run-jump-throw technique for the metal box on the higher platform, but after doing this, you will most likely fall down. If so, just simply jump up there again. Note that jumping on that higher platform will be hard, as you need to jump just at the last pixel of the second square platform to do it, so expect multiple falls while doing that. After you have reached the higher platform, take that metal box with you through the passageway to the tall wall, drop the metal box, jump on it, and then proceed to jump on the platform that contains the door. Go towards the door, and you have finished the level! Win Token Guide Book needs to collect both boxes in the third section to reach the Win Token, since her jump can't reach it, even with standing on one box. To do this, get the wooden box near the left side inside Book's grab range. (As long as the top of the box is higher than the bottom of Book's feet, she can grab it, amazingly.) Next, throw the metal box onto the spikes, but in a place where Book can grab it, either from the left side, or from standing on the wooden box. If Book can put each box into grab range and over to the left side, simply stacking one on top of each other will put Book in reach the Win Token. Code Small packages 50,18,03,01,L ...//////////////////////////...............////// .....////.6....../........../..................../ ......///.6....../........../..................../ ......../.6....../........../..../////.........../ ///.....////....3/.4//....../..../0000.........../ /////.../2......3/////.........../.............../ //....../2.....///////.........../......../....../ /......./2......./.://.........../.............../ /.......////...../..//////////////.............../ /......./......../../0000000//////....../......../ /......./......../..............//.............../ ......11/......///..............//.............../ ......///......................./////............/ ......../.......................//////////......./ ........////...................................../ /1.............................................../ ///................//.......//...............///// /////////////////////1111111////////////////////// 01,01.50,02.00,10 37,10.50,04.00,06 38,47.50,16.00,06 02 99S Press 'UP' to pick up this lovely wooden box. 99S You can press 'DOWN' to set the box down, or press 'UP' again to throw it. 000000 Gallery 5blevel5.JPG|005. Small packages Level 5 map.png|005. Small packages map Walkthrough Category:BFDIA 5b levels